Delta Flight
Delta Flight was a task force working for the Alpha Quadrant Alliance in 2410 during the Iconian War. It consisted of several Federation, Klingon Empire and Romulan Republic starships. The task force was led by Captain Tom Paris of the [[USS Mercury (NCC-47902)|USS Mercury]]. ( ) Formation During the early days of the Iconian War, Captain Paris headed to Admiral Jorel Quinn at Earth Spacedock asking for permission to select several pilot experts from the Klingon, Romulan and Federation forces as means of implementing unorthodox battle tactics against the Iconians while minimizing potential allied casualties. Admiral Quinn reluctantly authorized the formation of Delta Flight on the condition that he would add a more reliable member to the group. This member later turned out to be Lieutenant Commander Miral Paris, Tom's daughter. The team members selected by Captain Paris remind him of himself early in his Starfleet career, and he was optimistic that Delta Flight would be successful. Because of that young Tom's characteristic, the task force was largely comprised of individuals considered unfit for duty by the three governments. ( ) Members List of Delta Flight's member ships: * [[USS Mercury (NCC-47902)|USS Mercury]] * [[USS Bern|USS Bern]] * [[USS Pratchett|USS Pratchett]] * [[USS Campbell (Icarus-class)|USS Campbell]] * [[USS B'hala|USS B'hala]] * [[IKS Kortar|IKS Kortar]] * [[RRW Okhala|RRW Okhala]] Respectively, the ship's commanding officers and their stations: * Captain Tom Paris: Commanding officer; * Lieutenant Commander Miral Paris; * Ferix: Trader; * Andrew Westin: Computers expert; * Ensign Kana Jinnis: Scout; * Guroth: Weapons specialist; * Hadaen D'Mora: Smuggler. Missions After discovering an Iconian station hidden on Calbriden III, Alliance Intelligence reveals that the Iconians were extracting materials from the planet in order to power the station and bring their Solanae servitors from their sub-spacial realm into normal space. The AQA sends Delta Flight for a covert mission deep in Iconian territory to infiltrate the Calbriden system and neutralize the station. Using the planet's materials to hide their energy traces from the Herald forces, the task force is able to destroy a Herald patrol and reach the station. Once there, an Iconian Dreadnought emerges from a gateway and destroys the USS Campbell with all hands, including Westin's, which was carrying the plans to deactivate the station's defenses. However Lt. Commander Paris is able to finish the work and the station is destroyed alongside with the Iconian Dreadnought. ( ) During the Alpha Quadrant Alliance's direct engagement with the Iconians in the Battle of Iconia, Delta Flight, except for the USS Bern, was part the allied fleet during the battle. When the Iconian's flagship joined the fight after emerging through a gateway, Delta Flight intercepts the dreadnought. Due to the dreadnought's superior capabilities, the task-force is forced to retreat, however Guroth sacrifices his ship instead of retreating, allowing Paris and the rest of the task-force to follow the damaged dreadnought into the gateway, which leads to the Herald Sphere. Once there, the USS Mercury, alongside with three alliance carriers and another allied ship, are able to repel the reinforcements and board the dreadnought. One of the boarding parties ultimately defeats the Iconian's leader, M'Tara, but only two ships are able to escape the Herald Sphere. Apparently but not with certainty, Captain Paris and the USS Mercury were the only survivors of Delta Flight which participated in that battle. ( ) category:groups